Birthday
by Araya Phantom
Summary: RobxStar.Oneshot.Songfic.Fluff.


Birthday

By ImmortalRose

Aka Ella J. Watson

**Just another oneshot idea that was floating around in my head. Don't own the song lyrics by Dashboard Confessional or the Teen Titans. I'm not going to say what the song is until the end, or it'll ruin the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

Today was July 23rd, Robin's birthday. Cyborg and Beastboy decided to book out the hot new Club Sizzle, which Beastboy was convinced he could start himself another fanclub, aside from the one in Tokyo that had sent him hordes of fan letters just that morning. Cyborg had been jumping around everywhere, excited for an outing all together, but Raven suspected only because he would see Bee there, as she had invited Titans East, too. And of course, Robin was completely oblivious to the fact that Starfire hadn't left her room once since she used the bathroom.

"Hey guys. Where's Star?"Robin asked the three Titans sitting in infront of the large new TV Cyborg had insisted on buying.

"'Dunno."

"Wha? Check out all that tofu! Mmmm, tofu?"

"She hasn't left her room Robin. She said she wasn't feeling well." Raven sighed.

"Oh, alright. We should get ready, aren't we leaving soon?"

"Yeah, but aren't you going to check on Star?" Beastboy muttered, tearing his eyes away from the screen for the first time in 3 hours.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, and retreated to his room. "I think it is best I don't see Star---fire today. Not really in the mood, ya' know?"

Cyborg grinned, caught Raven's eye, and winked at her. She cocked an eyebrow, but understood at once. Beastboy was slightly miffed at this exchange, especially since Cyborg seemed to be hitting on his girl. When he said that aloud, Raven blushed, but angrily stormed out of the room to get ready.

---

One hour later, Club Sizzle

---

As Cyborg danced with Bee, and Raven with BB, Robin sat alone on a small, outer space-like table, downing his third virgin martini

_Star would have liked these tables…_he thought, grinning. Cy and Bee danced off the dance floor, and Bee sat herself down beside Robin.

"Rob, can I ask you something?" Robin nodded, curious at what Bee would want to ask _him_.

"Where's Star? She'd been so happy you had let them plan you a party, and had been shopping for your present all week. Believe me, it's huge." Robin smiled a little. He could just picture his Starfire flying all over the place, squealing. Woah. Wait. HIS Starfire?

"Robin? You ok?"

"Hehehe, yeah. Star's sick." Bee furrowed her eyebrows.

"She can't be sick. I just saw her this morning!" She exclaimed. Robin shook his head.

"She hasn't left her room since the morning, according to Raven and BB." Bee raised an eyebrow at how clueless Robin was, and was clued in by a nudge from Cyborg, who had then returned with their drinks.

"You really aren't that smart, are you, Robin?"

"What?" Robin asked, offended.

"Starfire is NOT sick. You forgot to ask her to come with you." Robin studied her face for a moment, as if trying to figure out if she and Cyborg would burst out laughing.

"So-you mean- Star-me-likes? Oh. Snap." Robin flew off the chair, outside to the R-Cycle, and sped off toward Titan Tower.

--

_Knock, knock._

"Yes?" Star's voice broke the silence from behind the door.

"Doyouwanttocomewithmebacktotheclub?" He asked, blushing furiously. Star opened the door.

"What?"

"Do-you, uh, want to,um, come with me back to the club?" Robin stuttered. Robin does NOT stutter.

She gave him a small smile.

"If you want me to. I don't have anything to wear." He nodded rapidly, looking probably a little too desperate for his liking, and helped her pick out her outfit.

She stepped back into the room, and emerged out in a sleeveless black dress, with two thick black lace straps, and a blue silk strap around the waist, her dress flowing out beautifully around her. She wore matching blue high heels, with blue lace-ups that went up to about midway her calves, and held a black clutch.

"Uh…wow. That dress looks amazing on you." She smiled again.

"Thank you, Friend Robin. It was the one you purchased for me, last Christmas." Robin smiled, and looked down at his black tee and dark jeans, until he found his black Pumas very interesting.

The two returned to the club, and Starfire was horded with the Titan girls, gushing over her outfit. Raven gave him an approving nod.

Slow music began to play, and many of the Titans found a partner to dance with.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

Robin and Star danced with each other a while, and Robin went over to the bar to grab a couple of drinks, when he saw Star

She floated up towards the ceiling in the center of the floor, and her dress swirled around her as she spinned in the air.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

She floated back down, and Robin pulled her close to him.

"You have stolen my heart, Star."

**Fin.**


End file.
